jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Koniec Świata
Koniec Świata (ang. Dragon's Edge) — leżąca na Archipelagu wyspa, jedno z miejsc odkrytych i odgrywających znaczącą rolę w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. To na niej, zamiast wyspy Berk, rozgrywa się znaczna część akcji serialu. Podtytuł sezonu, Na końcu świata, został wzięty właśnie od nazwy tego miejsca. Lokalizacja Wyspa położona jest daleko na północny wschód od wyspy Berk. Według mapy Czkawki, leży w bliskim sąsiedztwie Wyspy Lodowców, a także Smoczego Sanktuarium, na południu zaś leży Mroczna Głębia. Wygląd thumb|left|Concept art Końca ŚwiataKoniec Świata jest piękną, zieloną wyspą, w znacznej części przypominającą Berk. Kształtem widzianym z lotu ptaka przypomina smoka zwiniętego w kłębek. Znajdują się tam nieliczne, dość wysokie góry, które wznoszą się trzema ośnieżonymi szczytami ponad wyspę. W wewnętrznej części wyspy znajduje się także zatoka oraz mniejsze jeziora. Siedziba jeźdźców została zbudowana na skałkach na zboczu urwiska wpadającego do morza. Widać na nich liczne drewniane zabudowania, postawione przez wikingów. W przeciwieństwie do budynków znajdujących się w wiosce Berk, które są ustawione na jednym poziomie, mają strome dachy i są przystosowane do częstych ataków smoków, budowle na Końcu Świata są bardziej rozbudowane w poziomie, znajdują się na różnych wysokościach (gdyż podróże między nimi ułatwiają smoki) i nie mają tak zwartej konstrukcji. Zabudowania te powstały na potrzeby jeźdźców smoków. Wyspa stanowi swego rodzaju fortecę młodych jeźdźców, będących jednocześnie odkrywcami nowych lądów i nowych gatunków smoków. Nie zamieszkali oni tam jednak na stałe - gdy uznali, że ich czas w nowym miejscu dobiegł końca, zabrali ze sobą wszystko, co zbudowali i sprowadzili na Koniec Świata po czym powrócili do swojego domu - na wyspę Berk. Budowle Każdy z jeźdźców smoków ma wybudowaną własną chatkę, z których każda swoim wyglądem nawiązuje do osobowości danego jeźdźca i wytresowanego przez niego wierzchowca. Poszczególne domki połączone są ze sobą mostami, linami bądź drewnianymi ścieżkami. Prócz tego, w wiosce znajdują się liczne budynki wspólnego użytku, w których jeźdźcy spędzają wspólnie czas oraz tresują i poznają smoki, te znane oraz nowo odkryte. Cechą wspólną wszystkich budynków wznoszących się ponad grunt są drewniane platformy, na których stoją. Platformy te stanowią lądowiska dla smoków, dość szerokie, by zmieściło się na niej kilka gadów. Domek Czkawki right|176pxDom Czkawki jest inspirowany wyglądem Szczerbatka, choć ma barwę czerwonawo-fioletową. Ma cztery wyjścia wychodzące na cztery strony świata. Wnętrze domku jest niemal identyczne jak dom Haddocków w Berk. Znajduje się tam między innymi obszerna pracownia z blatami, w której chłopak pracuje nad swoimi wynalazkami takimi jak miecz czy mapa. Na ścianach pracowni wiszą ogony Szczerbatka. Jest tam też skrzynia, w której Czkawka trzyma swoje rzeczy. W sąsiadującym pomieszczeniu znajduje się również kuźnia, zaś wysoko nad dachem domku wznosi się kilka wiatraków. Domek Astrid right|138pxChatka Astrid bardziej przypomina fortecę niż dom, ze względu na bojowy charakter i ograniczone zaufanie dziewczyny. Z tego powodu domek jest chroniony licznymi fortyfikacjami oraz różnymi rodzajami broni. Prowadzą do niego dwa wejścia, co również ma zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo. Wysoko nad budynkiem wznosi się wieża z wielką balistą, na którą można wejść i bronić wyspy w razie ataku. Sam domek został stworzony na kształt smoczycy Astrid, Wichury. Dach jest pomalowany na niebieskawą barwę, nad wejściem znajduje się rzeźba kształtem przypominająca głowę Zębacza. Widoczne są również kolce, takie jak te wieńczące głowę smoka Domek Śledzika Śledzik, zainteresowany nauką i historią smoków, stworzył swój domek przede wszystkim do celów badawczych oraz relaksacyjnych. Nad brzegiem zatoki stworzył natomiast kącik do medytacji, który stanowi ogród z sadzawką, prowizorycznymi łaźniami oraz ustawionymi dookoła kamieniami - dla siebie oraz dla swojej smoczycy Sztukamięs. Domek Mieczyka i Szpadki right|234pxSzpadka ma bardziej uporządkowany sposób bycia, zaś Mieczyk - szalony i nieprzewidywalny. To sprawiło, że ich wspólny domek jest zbudowany chaotycznie, tak że konstrukcja jest dodatkowo wsparta balonami, utrzymującymi budynek w pionie. Do domku prowadzą dwa wejścia ustawione obok siebie, które wieńczą dwie głowy Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Budowla w większości pomalowana jest na zielono, jednak widać plamy innych barw i chaotyczne zdobienia, jakby ktoś nieustannie zmieniał zdanie na temat koloru. Domek Sączysmarka right|234pxDom Sączysmarka, który jest teraz najniższym z jeźdźców, ma konstrukcję opartą na korbach i linach, tak że może być podnoszony w górę, byle tylko zawsze znajdował się wyżej od pozostałych zabudowań. Wspornik domu, według grafik, przypomina samego Sączysmarka. Dodatkowo jest wyposażony w duży zbiornik z wodą, na wypadek, gdyby jego samozapalny smok coś spalił. Na zbiorniku znajduje się litera "S", symbolizująca imię chłopaka. Rzecz jasna, domek ma przypominać smoka Hakokła, dlatego pomalowany jest na czerwono. Klub right|234pxOprócz domków poszczególnych jeźdźców, w sercu wioski Jeźdźców znajduje się obszerna sala klubowa, w której wszyscy mogą się spotykać i dyskutować. Tam również wspólnie spożywają posiłki oraz gromadzą się, by omówić plany. Na środku sali znajduje się palenisko otoczone kamiennym stołem przy którym się zasiada, poza tym w pomieszczeniu stoi jeszcze kilka mniejszych drewnianych stołów. Wejście do klubu wychodzi na ocean, dzięki czemu widać, gdy do wyspy zbliżają się dzikie smoki, goście bądź statki wrogów. Smocza stajnia 243px|right Na wyspie jest także miejsce na stajnię dla smoków. Oprócz zwykłych boksów, w których nocują smoki Jeźdźców, znajdują się również starannie zamykane cele dla nieprzyjaciół bądź dzikich, trudnych do okiełznania smoków. Przed wejściem do stajni rozciąga się rozległe drewniane lądowisko, na którym bez problemu mieszczą się w wszyscy jeźdźcy z ich smokami. Stamtąd odbywają się starty na wspólne misje. Stajnia posiada w ścianach niewielkie otwory, wpuszczające do środka światło dzienne. Arena Jeźdźcy wybudowali zamykaną, okrągłą arenę, w której mogą chować i schronić się w razie potrzeby. Prowadzą do niej podziemne tunele, do których wlecieć można od przedniej części wyspy. Sieć podziemnych korytarzy pomaga zgubić wroga, na przykład dzikiego smoka, a jeśli znajdzie on drogę na arenę, ta może zostać w porę zamknięta, więżąc smoka w środku. Mieszkańcy Jeźdźcy są jedynymi ludźmi, którzy osiedlili się na wyspie. Do dzikich gatunków smoków mieszkających na Końcu Świata należą: *Nocny Koszmar - odkryte przez jeźdźców, okazały się być doskonałymi strażnikami fortecy. Ich stado przyjmuje postać wielkiego smoka, aby odstraszyć ludzi czy smoki, które zbliżą się do tego miejsca. Na co dzień pojedyncze osobniki tych smoków często towarzyszą jeźdźcom podczas codziennych czynności. Nocne Koszmary występują w dwóch odmianach - czarnej i albinoskiej. Pierwsza wylatuje nocą na świeże powietrze, w ciągu dnia zaś odsypia. Albinoskie Koszmary mieszkają w podziemnych jaskiniach, z których nigdy nie wylatują i panicznie boją się światła słonecznego. *Zmiennoskrzydły *Gruchotnik - znany był tylko jeden osobnik, Czaszkochrup, który został wytresowany i trafił na Berk. *Szybki Szpic *Ognioglista - tymczasowo (w czasie migracji) *Raziprąd - tymczasowo; smok tego gatunku utknął w wodach otaczających wyspę i z pomocą jeźdźców wydostał się do oceanu. *Potrójny Cios - znany jest tylko jeden osobnik, o imieniu Tajniak uwolniony podczas smoczych walk. Historia Przeszłość Na Końcu Świata znajdował się kamień, na którym sporządzony był testament Magmara Thorstona. Mówił on o zapisaniu całej wyspy potomkom Magmara. Sugeruje to, iż wyspa była kiedyś zamieszkiwana przez mężczyznę lub została przez niego odkryta. Na lądzie znajduje się jaskinia, którą mógł zamieszkiwać przez bliżej nieokreślony czas Magmar Thorston (obecnie jej lokatorami są Nocne Koszmary odmiany albinoskiej). W pieczarze znajdował się miecz wbity w skale, wyjęty przez Śledzika i Sztukamięs po jej odkryciu. Na ścianie jaskini jest także inskrypcja wyryta pismem wikingów, a we wnętrzu skalnych korytarzy - liczne narzędzia, skrzynie oraz bronie. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 1) Siedziba smoczych jeźdźców zostaje założona w odcinku ''Pod osłoną nocy. Po długich i bezowocnych poszukiwaniach wyspy dość bezpiecznej i malowniczej, by się na niej osiedlić, młodzi jeźdźcy trafiają w końcu na wyspę, którą później nazwą Końcem Świata. Wspólnie podejmują decyzję, by się na niej zatrzymać. Wszyscy są zadowoleni z wyboru, jedynie Mieczyk ma wątpliwości i głosi, że "gdy coś zbyt idealnym się jawi, jest najpewniej do bani” (co w pewien sposób się sprawdza - jakiś czas później wygasły początkowo wulkan zostanie pobudzony przez Eruptodona i będzie sprawiał mieszkańcom spore kłopoty). Gdy tylko jeźdźcy lądują, Czkawka zwraca uwagę, że w pierwszej kolejności należy znaleźć źródło wody i zorganizować palenisko, by mogli przetrwać pierwszą noc. Jednak wszyscy prócz syna wodza zajęci są już projektowaniem siedziby jeźdźców, a każde z nich ma własną wizję, których nie da się pogodzić. W nocy jeźdźcy odkrywają Nocne Koszmary - smoki, które według ich obaw mogą uniemożliwić osiedlenie się na wyspie i spokojne życie. Szybko poznają tryb funkcjonowania oraz hierarchię małych smoków i pomagają im opędzić się od dzikich, agresywnych Zmiennoskrzydłych. Jeźdźcy zaprzyjaźniają się ze stadkiem i ustanawiają je strażnikami wioski. Gdy zaś dochodzi do budowy fortyfkacji, Czkawka podejmuje decyzję, by każdy z jeźdźców wzniósł budynek według własnego uznania i dla własnych potrzeb, zaś wszystkie połączy się później we wspólną wioskę. Dzięki temu każdy z jeźdźców daje upust swojej wyobraźni, zaś na Końcu Świata powstaje unikatowa wioska. W odcinku Królestwo Ognioglist bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka odkrywają kamień, na którym znajduje się testament Magmara Thorstona. Uznają wyspę za swoją, zmieniają jej nazwę na "Thorstonton" i wprowadzają własne zasady, czyniące ze wszystkich jeźdźców niewolników, którymi sami rządzą. Wskutek nieposłuszeństwa jeźdźców wszyscy trafiają do więzienia. Rodzeństwo wycofuje wprowadzony przez siebie nowy "ustrój", gdy migrujące Ognioglisty grożą spaleniem wyspy i potrzebna jest pomoc jeźdźców w ich przegonieniu. W odcinku Co by tu schrupać na wyspie grasuje dziki Gruchotnik, który - według jeźdźców - pragnie zabić wszystkich znajdujących się na wyspie. W rzeczywistości smok pragnie obronić mieszkańców Końca Świata przed wielką falą tsunami, która zbliża się do lądu. W odcinku Dobry Kafar nie jest zły wyspa przechodzi inwazję Gronkli, uciekających z Mrocznej Głębi przed zasiedlającym ją Miażdżytłukiem Kafarem - ogromnym smokiem zdającym się być ich rywalem. Stadami Gronkli zajmują się Mieczyk i Szpadka. Ich poprzednie zajęcie (budowa kamiennej wieży obserwacyjnej) stało się bowiem niemożliwe do wykonania od chwili, gdy po wyspie grasują gromady głodnych smoków, łasych na budulec. Ostatecznie jeźdźcy odkrywają przyjazną naturę Kafara i odprowadzają Gronkle z powrotem do Mrocznej Głębi. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 2) W odcinku ''Drużyna Astrid Dagur pozorowanym atakiem na Berk doprowadza do rozbicia drużyny jeźdźców. Astrid pozostaje na Berk, by wytrenować nowych jeźdźców, Czkawka rusza na poszukiwania Berserka. Pozostali mają rozkaz wrócić do bazy okrężnymi drogami, ale w większości nie stosują się do polecenia. Dagur, śledząc ich trasy lotu i krzyżując je, odkrywa lokalizację Końca Świata. Mieczyk zajmuje się na miejscu zabawą z Nocnymi Koszmarami, przez co straż wyspy jest dodatkowo osłabiona - i wkrótce Koniec Świata zostaje zaatakowany. Jednak dzięki posiłkom w postaci Drużyny A udaje się przepędzić flotę Dagura. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 1) niedaleko wyspy pojawiają się Łowcy Smoków, którzy porywają Wichurę. Jeźdźcy wpadają w pułapkę i dowiadują się, że do Łowców dołączył Dagur oraz ich przyjaciółka, a jego siostra - Heathera. W odcinku W cieniu księżyca podczas wędrówki po lasach wyspy Mieczyk zostaje ugryziony przez nieznane mu stworzenie. Sugerując się opowieścią Pyskacza bierze je za legendarnego Wilkoskrzydłego, jednak Sączysmark udowadnia, że zwierzęciem był jeden z żyjących na Końcu Świata wilków. W odcinku Zębiróg Wiernogłowy na wyspę udaje się zakraść dwóm Łowcom, mającym za zadanie porwać Czkawkę. Usypiają oni stróżujące w budkach Nocne Koszmary za pomocą nasmarowanych smoczym korzeniem strzał. W odcinkach Na skraju katastrofy - część piewsza i druga Łowcy napuszczają na Johanna Kupczego dzikie smoki, licząc, że jeźdźcy opuszczą wyspę i pospieszą mu na ratunek. Ekipa dzieli się jednak na dwie części - smoki posiadające pancerze, czyli Szczerbatek i Hakokieł, oraz odporna na smoczy korzeń Sztukamięs wraz ze swoimi jeźdźcami ruszają z pomocą Kupczemu (przyjaciele zostają błędnie poinformowani, że będą musieli walczyć z Łowcami i unikać ich strzał). Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka zostają pilnować bazy. Hofferson chce zająć się pracą, ale nie potrafi współpracować z bliźniakami. Zraża do siebie Szpadkę, która rusza na drugą stronę wyspy i tam zostaje porwana przez Łowców. Heathera, w tajemnicy trzymająca z jeźdźcami, użycza jej do ucieczki swojego smoka, jednak dziewczyna nie wraca do bazy, a zamiast tego rusza na poszukiwania Czkawki. Astrid z Mieczykiem przygotowują obronę Końca Świata, najpierw wykorzystując sposoby siłowe Astrid (balistę, płonące pociski czy młody drewna), a później spryt Mieczyka (kukły jeźdźców, również z wybuchowym gazem, czy liny oblane żelem Ponocnika). Dzięki wsparciu powracających Czkawki, Sączysmarka, Śledzika i Szpadki, a także sprowadzonych przez nich dzikich smoków, udaje się odeprzeć atak i przepędzić Łowców. W odcinku Szok i zgroza Śledzik znajduje w zatoce Końca Świata dzikiego Raziprąda, którego zamyka tam dla celów badawczych poprzez stworzenie bariery z lawy Sztukamięs. Wkrótce jednak zabezpieczenie zostaje zniszczone, a morski smok opuszcza okolice wyspy. W odcinkach Szpony i topory - część pierwsza i druga Sączysmark i Mieczyk ogłaszają się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i tworzą swój własny "klub" w jednej z jaskiń wyspy, wyposażając go w różne bronie czy wypchanego jaka. Prawdziwą atrakcją staje się jednak Smocze Oko, podkradzione przez Szpadkę. Gdy jeźdźcy zostają wciągnięci w podstępny plan Viggo, druga grupa Łowców przybywa na Koniec Świata i przeszukuje każdy kąt w celu odnalezienia artefaktu. Po powrocie do bazy przyjaciele zastają jedynie wszechobecny bałagan, choć na szczęście Smocze Oko ukryte w "klubie" przez Szpadkę pozostaje jeszcze przez jakiś czas w rękach jeźdźców. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 3) W odcinku ''Wódz może być tylko jeden Śledzik znajduje tajemnicze jaskinie, a w nich przejście do podziemi wyspy. Odkrywa żyjące tam stado Nocnych Koszmarów albinosów. Pomaga im pozbyć się drażniącego je światła, zamykając otwór w stropie jaskini, przez co smoki z wdzięczności nie chcą go wypuścić. Z pomocą przyjaciół i przewodnika albinosów - Mrokvarga, Śledzik ostatecznie opuszcza jaskinie. W odcinku Sielskie wakacje jeźdźcy na jakiś czas opuszczają wyspę, udając się na wypoczynek. Przez ten czas bazy pilnują Stoick i Pyskacz. W odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą na Koniec Świata przybywa z wizytą dawna przyjaciółka jeźdźców - Heathera. Z początku nie jest przekonana co do tego, czy powinna tam zostać, ponieważ jej smoczyca, Szpicruta, nie dogaduje się z innymi smokami, jest do nich wręcz wrogo nastawiona. Jednak z pomocą Śledzika udaje się zmienić zarówno podejście smoczycy, jak i jej właścicielki, i Heathera na stałe przeprowadza się na Koniec Świata. W odcinku Wiercipieśń na wyspę trafia uratowane przez jeźdźców jajo Śmiercipieśnia. Gdy pisklę się wykluwa, wprowadza mnóstwo zamieszania, płacząc i opluwając wszystko dookoła płynnym bursztynem. W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka na Końcu Świata pojawia się szukający swojej siostry Dagur Szalony, który prosi Czkawkę, aby ten znalazł mu smoka. Haddock zgadza się, chcąc pozbyć się niechcianego gościa, nim brunetka się o nim dowie, i uczy Berserka latać na Gronklu. Wkrótce jednak Heathera zdaje sobie sprawę z obecności brata i ten pod zarzutem szpiegowania zostaje przez jeźdźców uwięziony. Dagur uwalnia się i pozornie kosztem swojego życia demaskuje pułapkę Viggo. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata Heathera znajduje w swoim domu jego list. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 4) W odcinku ''Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2) Viggo wypuszcza porwanego, głodnego Eruptodona wprost na wygasły wulkan na Końcu Świata. Smok w poszukiwaniu pożywienia - lawy - budzi go, niemalże doprowadzając do erupcji. Sytuację ratują sprowadzone przez Sztukamięs Gronkle, które karmią Eruptodona wyprodukowaną przez siebie lawą, a wyspa zostaje uratowana. W odcinku Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek na Koniec Świata przybywa kuzyn bliźniaków, Toporek Thorston. Mieczyk oprowadza go po wyspie. Toporek okazuje się jednak mieć nieczyste intencje - więzi kuzyna w jednej z jaskiń (skąd pomaga mu się wydostać dopiero samica Nocnego Koszmara) i podszywając się pod niego, próbuje ukraść Wyma i Jota. W odcinku Gorączka złota w bazie jeźdźców ponownie pojawia się Dagur, tym razem pragnąc pomóc Berkianom w odzyskaniu ukradzionego im złota. Ponadto chce, by siostra pomogła mu w przywróceniu Berserkom dawnej świetności i wróciła z nim do domu. Dziewczyna początkowo się oburza, ale w końcu postanawia powrócić do korzeni i opuszcza Koniec Świata. W odcinku Na ślepo wyspę nawiedzają dwa zagrożenia: zdziczały Potrójny Cios oraz burza. Piorun niszczy część smoczych stajni, płoszy smoki jeźdźców, a do tego oślepia Astrid. Podczas poszukiwań wierzchowców na drodze przyjaciół ponownie staje agresywny Tajniak. W odcinkach Ogniowa Burza (część 1) i Ogniowa Burza (część 2) dochodzi do jednego z największych starć jeźdźców z Łowcami Smoków. Domy na Końcu Świata zostają wzmocnione przez jego mieszkańców gronklowym żelazem, co jednak nie chroni wioski przed intensywnym ostrzałem, prowadzonym przez Łowców z pomocą Ogniowej Burzy. Pożarowi ulegają m.in. smocze stajnie. Naruszona zostaje również stabilność wulkanu. Choć początkowo zostaje uspokojony przez młodego Eruptodona, wkrótce wybucha. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 5) W odcinku ''Living on the Edge w wyniku erupcji wulkanu całej wyspie (a zwłaszcza wiosce jeźdźców) grozi zalanie wyciekającą z góry lawą. W powstrzymaniu klęski pomocne okazują się dzikie Gronkle, które, żywione przez Śledzika odpowiednią kombinacją kamieni, wypluwają gronklowe żelazo. Przyjaciele z pomocą swoich smoków zatykają nim otwory, przez które wypływa lawa. Pojawiają się także Miażdżytłuki Kafary, które silnymi uderzeniami niszczą jedno ze zboczy góry i przekierowują strumień lawy z dala od wioski. W tym samym odcinku jeźdźcy sprowadzają na Koniec Świata Garffiljorga - Śmiercipieśnia, którego pisklę (a raczej jajo) uratowali wcześniej. Z powodu wzmożonej aktywności Łowców, porwania przybranego ojca Garffiljorga, jak i ran samego Garffa, przyjaciele postanawiają zatrzymać smoka na wyspie dla jego bezpieczeństwa. W odcinku Początek końca specjalnie wyszkolona grupa Łowców Smoków ujeżdżających Paszczogony, znana pod nazwą Lotników, podejmuje atak na siedzibę jeźdźców, w wyniku którego są oni zmuszeni się stamtąd ewakuować. Większość zabudowań ulega częściowemu spaleniu, a Koniec Świata zostaje zajęty przez Łowców. W odcinkach The Wings of War (część 1) oraz The Wings of War (część 2) przyjaciele przygotowują się do odbicia bazy. Okupujący wyspę Łowcy Smoków zajmują chaty jeźdźców, natomiast Paszczogony przetrzymują w stajniach. Chwile wolne od walki i przygotowań bojowych Łowcy spędzają we wspólnym pomieszczeniu klubu, grając w Szpony i topory. Krogan zaś za swoją siedzibę obiera sobie domek Sączysmarka, zaintrygowany wiszącą nad wejściem literą "S". Ponadto Viggo i Krogan wydobywają z wulkanu, a później usiłują uruchomić Smocze Oko, które według obaw tego ostatniego mogło zostać uszkodzone, leżąc w sąsiedztwie lawy. Widząc zbliżające się na Koniec Świata statki Wandali, Krogan wydaje rozkaz defensywy i Lotnicy wzbijają się w powietrze na grzbietach Paszczogonów. Jeźdźcy, nie chcąc skrzywdzić smoków, odwracają uwagę Paszczogonów, prowokując dzikie osobniki tego gatunku (zamieszkujące niedaleką Storehouse Island) do rozpalenia alarmowych ognisk. Smoki Lotników pozbywają się swoich jeźdźców i ruszają na pomoc pobratymcom. Dzięki temu Krogan i Viggo, wciąż przebywający na Końcu Świata, stają się odsłonięci. Zmuszeni do odwrotu, uciekają na grzbiecie Paszczogona Krogana, zaś jeźdźcy powracają do swojej siedziby. W odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia jeźdźcom daje się we znaki mieszkający na Końcu Świata Garff. Z powodu ataków na inne smoki (np. na Smidvarga) przyjaciele są zmuszeni do relokacji Śmiercipieśnia. W odcinku Florek Koniec Świata przeżywa coroczną migrację Zmiennoskrzydłych. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 6) W odcinku ''Toporna próba na wyspie ponownie zjawia się Toporek Thorston, tym razem zarzekając się, iż jego jedynym celem jest tylko przeprowadzenie rytuału dojrzałości Thorstonów. W czasie wspomnianego wyzwania nakazuje bliźniakom m.in. zdobyć jad Szybkiego Szpica, skórę Zmiennoskrzydłego oraz szkatułkę ze skarbem, spoczywającą w gnieździe tytanicznego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. W rzeczywistości jednak Thorston okazuje się poszukiwać ukrytej w tajnej skrytce szkatułki soczewki do Smoczego Oka. W odcinku Mi Amore na Koniec Świata przybywają Mala z Dagurem, by ogłosić wiadomość o swoim ślubie. Podczas gdy Dagur razem z jeźdźcami wyrusza odnieść zbędne żelastwo Zbrojoskrzydłemu, bliźniaki zostają na wyspie razem z królową Obrońców Skrzydła, by zaplanować jej ślubne przyjęcie. W odcinku Najczarniejsza noc na wieść o ataku na Stoicka Ważkiego jeźdźcy powracają na Berk. Na Koniec Świata przybywają ponownie w odcinku Król smoków (część 1), ale wkrótce - ze względu na powinności Czkawki jako zastępcy wodza - pakują się i przygotowują do opuszczenia bazy. Sam Czkawka jednak ponad decyzję starszyzny stawia dokończenie porachunków z Łowcami i ocalenie "króla smoków" przed Johannem i Kroganem, gdyż stawka jest zbyt wysoka, a przegrana może zaważyć na bezpieczeństwie całego Archipelagu. Pod koniec odcinka Król smoków (część 2) jeźdźcy postanawiają opuścić wyspę i udają się na Berk. Powód jest dla nich prosty - uznają, że Koniec Świata spełnił swoje zadanie i dzięki przygodom na nim przebytym stali się odważniejsi, silniejsi i w pewnych sprawach mądrzejsi, na tyle, by bronić swojego prawdziwego domu - Berk. W grach Ciekawostki * W odcinku Królestwo Ognioglist Mieczyk i Szpadka przemianowali wyspę na "Thorstonton". * Podróż łodzią z Berk na Koniec Świata trwa tydzień, zaś lot na smoku - 34 godziny. * Koniec Świata znajduje się stosunkowo bardzo blisko Smoczego Sanktuarium, znacznie bliżej niż wyspy Berk. Jednak w serialu Smocze Sanktuarium nie zostało odkryte. Zobacz też en:Dragon's Edge de:Drachenbasis ru:Драконий Край es:Orilla del Dragón it:Riva del Drago fr:Rive des dragons Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca z filmów Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Miejsca z serialu